The Spin Cycle
by oneida83
Summary: What really happened to the washer and dryer


_All characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just borrowing and using them for complete fun and absolutely no profit._

**_The Spin Cycle...Or What Really Happened to Joe's Washer & Dryer  
_**(Warning- Love scene ahead)

_by_ _Kathy_

"_Alright, buddy. I hate to do this but it's time. No, don't look at me that way. Get off. Come on, get off it already. Geesh. You'll get it back in a couple hours."_

_Bob mournfully gazed at Joe while Joe snatched his blanket. Giving a soft sigh, he followed Joe to the basement for the monthly ritual of "The Wash." Into the washing machine the blanket would go, whoosh, whoosh, then into the dryer and out all stinky of flowers Bob barely endured the ritual only due to love of his human. _

Joe bent over the washer, shoving the dirty dog blanket into the thing when he felt a pinch on his ass. Jumping, he turned and saw Stephanie standing there with a sexy grin. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Pulling Stephanie into his arms Joe murmured against her hair, "I've got other parts that are irresistible. Want to check those out too?"

Turning her head, Stephanie whispered into Joe's mouth, "Finish up here. The sooner the expedition starts the better." Joe quickly dumped some laundry soap in the washer, set the dial and pushed start. Turning back to Stephanie he grabbed her, spun her around and lifted her so she sat on the washer. Moving between her legshe began to kiss her neck. "I don't think we've explored down in the basement. How about we test out the warranty on this washer?"

Stephanie tightened her legs around Joe, pulling him in to her body. "This could be fun. I've read about experiences like this."

Joe smiled against Stephanie's lips. "Oh, you have? Did you learn anything?"

"The spin cycle is the best." Pulling back she reached for Joe's t-shirt, pulling it over his head before reaching for his belt. "There's lot of hills and valleys here I need to explore. How about we trade places?"

"Not on your life, Cupcake. I need to explore your hills and valleys a bit first." Pulling off Stephanie's shirt Joe bent his head and ran his tongue from her neck to breast and back again, detouring to her mouth for a deep, soul-binding kiss. Sliding his hands up her ribs he massaged her breasts before taking a nipple in his mouth, his tongue teasing the tip before moving to the other, back and forth. Stephanie arched her back and grabbed Joe's hair as he began to suckle gently.

Moving his hands to her waist Joe released the clasp to Stephanie's shorts, lifting her to pull them, and her panties, off in one movement. As he ran his lips down her body in little biting kisses he kept his eyes on Stephanie's face, loving the way she looked, and felt, as the tension built in her body. Stephanie forced herself to keep her eyes on Joe, loving the way he made her feel. Opening her legs fully to Joe, she saw him finally look away, to her center, his expression becoming reverent as he took in the moistness of her core. Stephanie's breath caught in her throat as Joe looked back into her eyes while he lowered his face and began to run that lizard tongue over her.

The washing machine chugged beneath her while Joe's tongue zinged, tasting, and teasing before moving a little left, a little right from "THERE! Stop there!" Stephanie moaned.

Joe smiled between her legs, "Not yet, Cupcake. We're just started the wash cycle." He kissed the inside of her thigh before moving back across her pelvis, hipbone to hipbone while keeping her occupied with his magical fingers. "We've got a little bit to go before the spin starts."

And with that he swooped down and attacked, using all his knowledge of Stephanie's body. "Oh! Yes! Joe! Yesssss….!" Joe looked up from the beauty before him to watch Stephanie reach her peak, body arched, hands grabbing his hair, legs tight around his shoulders. He kept up his assault on her body and senses until the machine paused. Quickly undoing his jeans he pushed them down and stood up over Stephanie's body, poised to take the plunge when spin started.

A fine sheen of sweat covered both of them. Joe leaned into to kiss a nipple, moving up her neck to her lips. Gasping for breath Stephanie looked into Joe's molten chocolate eyes, seeing the desire in them, the love. "I love you, Joe. I love you." With those words wrapping his heart, Joe moved into Stephanie, a little nudge then the plunge as the cycle started. Gritting his teethhe moved his hips in that way he knew drove Stephanie crazy. She, in turn, moved her hips in the way she knew drove him crazy. Knowing each other so well was agony and ecstasy, neither wanting the other to stop, neither wanting the other to continue the sweet torture.

As the cycle finished Joe moved away from Stephanie, moving his body away from hers. "How about a little rinse?" he suggested as he moved his head back between her legs.

"Oh. My. God! What are you, some kind of superhero?" Stephanie gasped as she felt fingers and tongue begin the tease and retreat moves all over again. Feeling Joe's heavy breathing against her added to the torture as she felt the tingling begin again. The world slowed, moved into crystal clarity, breath deepening, getting stronger as the mother of orgasms started again.

Joe felt Stephanie's legs start to squeeze him tighter, felt her body tense. Looking up he saw her skin flush deeper, watched her breath catch, release, catch again, her eyes fly open in amazement. A moan started in her throat, getting louder and louder as Joe used his tongue just there, his fingers just there, the combination finally sending her over the edge. The moan grew to a scream as Stephanie reached the peak and tumbled over the other side. Joe kept with her, keeping her going until he felt her start to relax. At that point he stood again and slammed himself inside her body.

Over and over, Joe moved inside Stephanie, feeling her body's tremors along the length of him. The spin cycle started again, adding to the feeling in their bodies. Stephanie held tight to Joe, head back, gasping as he moved, feeling smaller orgasms shoot through her body. Joe had his arms wrapped around Stephanie's back, his face in her neck, hot breath coming fast and hard as he moved his hips, bringing him to his peak.

"Steph-an-ie…oh, God, Cupcake!" Stephanie held him tighter as his movements became jerky, almost uncoordinated. "I love you," he moaned into her hair. "God, do I love you."

As they held each other, whispering words of love, running soothing hands over the other's body the washer was running its course, slowly coming to a stop. As their breathing slowed, they exchanged soft kisses. Stephanie started to feel a tickling along her shoulder, moving to her back, across her shoulders. Goose bumps rose as she squirmed. "Joe, stop, that tickles."

Joe moved back, looking at Stephanie with a question in his eyes. "Cupcake, I'm not tickling you."

"Then what…?" Stephanie started to ask before noticing a look on Joe's face. The tickling stopped at her shoulder, then started down her chest. Seeing Joe's eyes following the tickle Stephanie looked down. In a move that would have a WWE wrestler wincing Stephanie shoved Joe away, flailing her arms and legs around, screaming "Get it off! Get it off!"

Joe tried to duck the blows while keeping an eye on the tickle. "Cupcake, hold still. I can't get it when you're OOMPH!" Eyes crossing, Joe went down on his knees, clutching that part of him that had just given Stephanie such pleasure.

Stephanie's movements were so wild the washer tipped into the dryer, sending both machines, and Stephanie tumbling, just missing a groaning Joe. The washer's lid popped open, spilling Bob's wet blanket onto the floor. An orange blur grabbed the blanket and ran upstairs. The tickle decided that it needed to be somewhere else so it quickly left the warmth of the human and scurried across the cellar floor into some far dark corner. Stephanie jumped up and down, brushing herself off before dashing upstairs to the shower.

Joe was left crumpled on the floor, thinking he'll never have children. After what seemed like hours, he slowly got to his knees, resting, eyes taking in the disaster area. The dryer was a dented mess under the washer, which was leaking water all over. Jumping to his feet in a panic Joe saw that both machines had become unplugged. Sagging in relief, he gingerly walked over to the washer and turned off the water.

"Fucking spider!"


End file.
